


Double BJ’s All The Way Across The Sky

by Kawaii_Robo



Category: Bastion
Genre: Community: bastionkinked, M/M, Shameless PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Robo/pseuds/Kawaii_Robo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt from anonymous on the Bastionkinked meme:<br/>"zulf/kid BJS<br/>gomen"</p>
<p>Link to original post: http://bastionkinked.dreamwidth.org/404.html?thread=33172#cmt33172</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double BJ’s All The Way Across The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from anonymous on the Bastionkinked meme:  
> "zulf/kid BJS  
> gomen"
> 
> Link to original post: http://bastionkinked.dreamwidth.org/404.html?thread=33172#cmt33172

“This is weird.” Zulf almost chokes when he hears the Kid’s voice from where he is crouching in front of him.

“If I remember correctly, you were quite enthusiastic just a minute ago.” “Yeah, but then I didn’t know your dick was... weird.” Zulf groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

“I’m not having this conversation with my pants down!” “You don’t wear pants.” Points the Kid out helpfully. “I meant it in a figurative sense!” he bites out between his teeth, because for all his hesitation earlier, the young Caelondian is suddenly quite content licking at his balls. And nosing along his shaft.

Just when he is letting himself relax again, feeling tiny sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine, he hears the Kid pipe up again. “So what is going on with your dick, anyway? Was it always like this or did you cut something off?” Inwardly cursing, Zulf whimpers in frustration.

“Yes, that is totally what happened!” he practically shouts. “Look, can we save the questions for later? We’re kinda in the middle of something,” he says gesturing towards his crotch, blushing furiously. He kinda wished he didn’t grow up with impeccable manners, because right now he feels really out of place.

The smug bastard in front of him just shrugs and goes back to what he was doing. Slower this time. Zulf swears he’s going to kill him someday. Or cause him great discomfort. Whatever is the most gentlemanly option. His brain stops working after that because now his dick is suddenly enveloped by a wet heat and he didn’t even notice the Kid move and where did he learn to do that-

He trusts his hip forward without thinking and is sharply brought back to reality when the heat lives his dick and he hears the Kid spit and cursing a blue streak. Without thinking he sputters out an apology. The Kid looks at him strangely and he realizes he had spoken in his native tongue.

“I said ‘I’m sorry’.” he chokes out and then presses a hand over his mouth, because wow he sound all kinds of debauched right now. He suppresses a moan when the Kid’s face becomes hard and determined. Before he can protest, he is pinned by two ridiculously strong hands grabbing him by the hips. His own hands come back to his sides to brace him against the wall.

That wonderfully warm mouth is soon back where it was working him into a boneless mess and he lets his head fall back. He really can’t watch. This is way too much and he is pretty sure he’s losing his mind. Suddenly he is very glad for the hands holding him in place in a vice-like grip, because he’s not sure he would make it much longer otherwise.

While his mind is racing his pulse, the Kid is feeling like experimenting with sensations and has added his tongue into the mix. The tiny swipes make Zulf’s knees buckle under him and the Kid’s hands dig into his skin even harder. He swears he can feel every single one of his calluses and he whimpers a little at the thought that by Hense, the Kid uproots worlds and brings down entire civilizations on a daily basis. And now those hands are holding him down. This really should worry him more than just this offhand realization.

Instead, it makes him finally give in completely to sensation. A haze of pleasure slips over his mind and drowns out all rational thought. He doesn’t even notice when he almost folds in half, leaning over the Kid and clutching at his hair and shoulder, anything at all to hold on to. Nor do the gasps and half-formed words falling from his lips register with him.

Instead the thought grounds him and simultaneously brings him over the edge. His vision whites out as a great calm washes over him. He has never felt so safe and he is not sure if he is willing to come back from this high.

He comes crashing down to reality with a gasp, his entire weight on the Kid’s shoulders and clawing at his back. It doesn’t seem to faze the guy in the slightest, as he is happily humming around Zulf’s softening dick.

Suddenly everything is twice a embarrassing than it was just a few minutes before and Zulf can feel his skin prickly with heat that he isn’t sure comes from his uneasiness or because his whole body is somehow hypersensitive right now and he swears he can feel himself becoming hard again.

“Wha- what are you doing?” he manages to choke out between deep gulps of air. He groans when the Kid backs off an inch and releases his cock with a wet popping sound, leaving behind a line of spit connected to his lips. He keeps staring mesmerized at those lips until they curl up into a grin. “Well, I thought ‘if I got you this far, better make the most of it’.” And he dives right back in, preventing any form of protest as Zulf’s leg finally give out and he is carefully guided to sit on the floor with his legs spread and laid out to rest next to the Kid’s sides.

It’s actually quite nice. The wall is cool against his heated skin and he feels sort of soft and liquidy, like his body doesn’t remember how to go back to being solid and now he is just a puddle of water in the hands of the Kid. He tries to reach for him but doesn’t manage to push himself up far enough and just ends up kind off petting one of his own legs.

“That actually sounds like a great idea,” he slurrs and is sure he is grinning like a doofus but right now, he couldn’t care less. He gets another grin in return and then yelps when he is jostled to now drape his legs over the Kid’s shoulders and suddenly his crotch is very close to that wonderful mouth. He lets out a startled laugh and then slaps both hands over his mouth when the Kid goes back into it.

This time his mind is surprisingly clear, even though it feels like lightning is racing through his body. He keeps giggling when he feels the Kid blowing air over his skin and bites his knuckles when he swallows around him. At some point he might have accidentally kicked him in the back when his emotions got the better of him.

When he comes again it is no white-hot release; instead, his whole body just - stops, and for a moment he feels like he’s flying,with the Kid the only thing keeping him on connected to the rest of the world. The rest is a blur of the Kid coaxing him back into his clothes with a smile in his voice and warm sunlight hitting his face as they stumble outside (his fault entirely - if not for the Kid, he would have face-planted after his first step, nay, his first attempt at getting up).

He ends up sleeping until late into the afternoon, but the day itself was definitely not wasted. Now if he could just keep himself from grinning every time he looks the Kid in the eye - that would help a great deal. (They both can’t help but giggle like two smitten damsels. They don’t care.)


End file.
